Waves
by Robstenkstewlove
Summary: Something is going to happen but Red doesn't know what. Hurt consumes him after he discovers it. Can he saved his loved one before she's forever broken? Rated m to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Waves

Prologue

AN: First blacklist story and there can be some grammar mistakes in this sorry if that's the case but I'm not born in an English speaking country. Hope you'll enjoy

'' Are you thirsty Raymond?'' Dembe asked me. I looked up from the paperwork on my desk and turned around slightly, looking him in the eye. I didn't understand where this paperwork was going and what it was leading to and I was trying to figure for 5 hours if it isn't even 6 hours.

''Yes, Dembe, that would be nice but nothing strong please. Coffee would be nice. Just to keep me awake, my friend.'' I said trying to smile a small smile. Dembe nodded and turned around. I was really getting frustrated because I didn't understand much of all the riddles and codes that were written down in letters, e-mails, files and all these kind of things but I had to keep working because I knew it would lead to something important. Something that's crucial. The only thing I knew that it wasn't going to happen in my benefit. The note that stuck out to me the most was the one obviously written for me; drifting away, wave after wave.

I kept working and working sipping on my cup of coffee. I already searched the text of the note because I knew that it was a lyric from a popular song but I never searched for a meaning off the text. I grabbed my laptop and typed in drifting waves: the meaning. I looked anxiously to the search results but only finding the same as I did before just as I expected. I sat back in my chair, leaning my head against the rest.

I pondered what the lyric could mean for me. I thought about last year, thinking about the things I gained, things that I did, things that I lost. I thought about people who died and betrayed me the last few years. Grey betrayed me, Dembe almost died and Luli did die. I lost some important companions not to talk about the threat named Berlin. Things were spiraling out of control, my control, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Things are drifting away from me. In small portions, the waves. But this is what I already knew. I just wanted to know what was drifting away next and so I kept on working.

#theblacklist

I woke up for a start that morning, Hudson licking my face. I smiled slightly. My own personal wake up call. I opened my eyes, wrapping my arms around Hudson's small body, breathing in his wonderful smell. Hudson jumped slightly, surprised by my sudden movement but relaxing soon in my arms.

''Hey, boy. How did you sleep?'' I asked in a voice that I only used for Hudson. Hudson licked my face again.

''Good I suppose.'' I said, seeing how he reacted.

I release Hudson and got up out of bed. I walked over to my closet thinking about what I should wear today. I remembered that it was my day off today so I grabbed my favorite navy blue shirt and some jeans. I also grabbed a pair of sneakers and put them on. I walked down stairs with Hudson hot on my trail. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a apple for breakfast, not really being hungry. I realized then that Hudson still had to go out so I walked to the door and called for him.

I put his leash on and walked out of the door and locked it. I walked through the busy streets, towards the park. Hudson deserved to have a long walk. I walked down the street and when I almost had to turn someone grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around whispering in my ear: ''Walk with me in this alley and you and your dog won't get hurt.''

He gestured to a man standing across the road. I looked at the man and saw him pointing a gun at me and my dog but just so that the people couldn't see. I opened my mouth to call out for help when he put his mouth closer to my ears, acting as if he was going to kiss my head. ''Don't call out for help or people will get hurt.'' He sneered quietly in my ear.

My throat tightened and felt very dry all of a sudden. To all the people around me this could seem like a romantic embrace a boyfriend gave their girlfriend. But I still couldn't understand how people missed the look of fear on my face. Maybe they just ignored me.

''Okay.'' I said to him.

He wrapped an arm around me waist and half dragged me with him to an ally. He stopped suddenly and before I could turn around I felt a small sting in my neck. My breathing started to slow and my eyes began to droop. Then the world began to fade until everything was black.

AN: end of the prologue hope you liked it and sorry if it wasn't that good but it's my first blacklist fanfiction. Please review! Btw song mentioned is Waves from mr. Probz.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: hey guys, sorry for not posting for such a long time. I started school again so I got busy and yeah I know that that is not really an excuse but it's mine and homework and tests are bitches and keep you up. Not to mention the blacklist new eps (not even going there…) they were awesome. And I can't promise to post regualary but I won't abondon this story. On with the story! Btw: I'm looking for a Beta, please PM me if you're interested!_

Waves

Chapter 1

Ressler sat at his desk, being way to early at work but staying at home when he had nothing to do was depressing. His house was just a place where he ate and slept and that was that. It was like a gaping hole in the world and it matched the one in his heart. He's been like this ever since Audrey died.

Ressler looked at the file with the new blacklister. He wasn't high on the list, above the hundred even and looking at his profile it wasn't the smartest guy, it were just the bombs. Ressler smiled, thinking of calling bombs **just** bombs.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wal land looked away before turning his head to the clock again. Where the hell was Keen?! He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed Liz' number. After calling 5 times without getting an answer and her phone going straight to voicemail. He cursed and got up, walking gto Aram's desk in the war room.

''Have you seen Keen?'' he asked Aram softly, not really wanting anybody but them to hear.

''Uhm, no… Isn't she in your guys office?'' Aram asked suprised.

''No.'' Ressler said curtly and walked away grumpily. What the hell was Keen doing?!

Ressler sat down again in their office and leaned forward. He decided that he would wait till Keen got here and not tell Cooper. He did kind of felt bad for Keen and what she was going through. Her husband betrayed her in the worst way and she had to kshoot hi mto save her and Reddington's life and then he's missing from where she shot him, her father is dead and almost no remaining family except for some aunt and uncle she once mentioned, but she didn't speak tot hem alot. Yes, he lost Audrey too but he still had some family to lean on.

Time passed and Ressler grew nervous of his partner's absence. She was very late and she has never been this late before. Ressler got up and decided to go over to her house. He already had his coat on when Cooper walked down the hallway and stopped him.

''Agent Ressler, do you know where agent Keen is?'' he asked looking at him over his glasses. Ressler sighed and looked down.

''She's tracking down a new lead.'' He said.

'' That's curious, because when I just checked in with Aram, there were no new leads and Reddington is gone on business. Mind telling me the truth?'' he said annoyed.

Ressler's mind raced for a new excuse but finding none, he took a deep breath and told Cooper the truth.

''Honestly, I don't know sir.'' He said feeling guilty to put Keen in possible trouble.

''Have you called her?''

''Yes, five times sir and no answer all going straight to voicemail.''

Cooper sighed and then said, ''Go to her house and check up on her.''

''Yes sir.'' Ressler said, already walking away.

#theblacklist

Ressler was at the house, knocking on Liz' door. When nobody opened he opened the door which was strangely unlocked. He walked inside, searching the house while calling Liz' name. When he found nobody, not even Hudson. He cursed and dialed Cooper and told him that there was nobody there.

''I'll send a team to Keen's house and let them ask neighbours when she was last seen and I'll send out a warrant to police bureaus in the city if they see her.'' Cooper and ended the call frustrated.

Hours later some neighbours told them that they saw her last Saturday morning. Ressler cursed and was worried for Keen's well being cause it was unlikely she went away herself cause everything was here; car, money, passports, etc. and not to mention that it was unlike her. It was only weird that Hudson was gone too.

Again an hour later they go an e-mail with camera feeds where Keen was spotted on, with a gun in her back and Hudson on his leash being pulled with them when she was lead in an alleyway and the camera's didn't have the angle to follow them there.

They hurried themselves to the street and in the alleyway and in no time the place was a crime scene. Ressler was worried out of his mind for the well being of his friend and partner. What if she was killed or taken by some sick lunatic? Ressler swallowed loudly but no one heard him cause sirens were blarring.

A forensic psychologist walked up to him and began talking about the crime scene.

''I've got to hand it to them, it was well planned. But not well enough. There was blood found and some fluid wich was a drug which makes you tired but you have to have another fluid tob ring the person to consinousness again. Agent Keen was obviously taken.'' He said fast and Ressler almost didn't get what he was saying.

Ressler walked away muttering a thanks to the guy and sat down at a near by bench. He lean forward and closed his eyes, being concerned out of his mind and to make it worse is that nobody realised until fucking now. And then something hit Ressler. Who was going to tell Red?

_Please favorite and review __ I worked hard on this lol and I want Monday again after seeing promo pics and promo... Well for now you have this story! Enjoy!_


End file.
